


Eclipsed

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Inspired by the pic by NightysWolfYou come home to see Ignis looking forlorn in the mirror and can't resist touching.Ignis x Reader. Handjobs





	Eclipsed

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this picture: https://twitter.com/NightysWolf/status/1105885176637386753  
> Blind Ignis is my kink and I just had to write something.

The door to the ensuite is open, while that’s not particularly unusual in itself; closed doors of course don’t mean too much when your lover is blind. It is unusual how Ignis is standing in the bathroom though. He’s leaning against the mirror, palm pressed against the glass, shirtless and curled over the bench. It looks like he’s critiquing himself, passing judgement over his body from his single silver eye. 

You announce your presence with a call of his name, but you stop him from turning to face you when you approach. You stand behind him and bring your arms around his waist. 

“What are you doing?” You ask him, pressing soft kisses to the scarred, bare skin of his back. 

“Reminiscing,” he sounds forlorn. He was critiquing himself. 

You squeeze your arms around him in a hug. “You look just as good as the day I first met you,” you assure him, “in fact, maybe even sexier.”

Ignis chuckles slightly but you can tell he’s not quite into it. 

You squeeze your arms at his waist and then move so your palms press flat against his abs. You can feel him tense and react to your touch. You drag your hands up and down his torso slowly. Moving up to his chest, cupping and squeezing at his pecs and then moving back down. 

His breathing is elevated slightly by the time your hands end up back above the waistband of his pants. 

You reach lower, undo the belt of his pants and his fly. Ignis shifts to let you, lets out a gasp as you pull his rapidly hardening cock out from his underwear. 

You give him a few good strokes from root to tip, twisting your wrist as his cock begins to throb against your palm. You watch him relax into your touch, feel his body press back against yours for support. 

“I want to watch you come undone in the mirror,” you say to him, softly, words whispered against his skin. He moans lowly in response. 

His cock is fully hard now and you squeeze around the base of it so he knows where to focus. Ignis starts to fall apart quickly, it only takes a few long strokes before his body is starting to shake. 

“You look so good,” you murmur to him, “shaking in my arms with your mouth open in pleasure.”

His mouth opens in a small o as you say those words.

You kiss at his neck, press your teeth so gently to his skin that he’ll be questioning whether you did or not. “I love how your whole body flushes at my touch.” You bite down harder on the back of his shoulder, hard enough that you know it’ll bruise. “And I love how my red marks stand out against your skin once you calm down.”

You keep stroking him. Twisting your wrist and adjusting your grip, tight at the base and looser at the head and then swapping until he’s shaking in your arms. 

“I love how your hand is white knuckled gripping the basin. Watching your hips buck into my hands. Do you want me to go faster?”

Ignis looks up at the mirror. He has an uncanny habit of being able to make eye contact with you. It seems he can do it even with his reflection. His cloudy eye focuses on where yours are, his breathing heavy while his hips rock against you. “Yes.”

His long hair falls in his eyes as his head drops; he so rarely wears his hair up anymore. He’s leaning his arm against the mirror now for support. You increase the speed, the pressure, the tightness of your hand moving up and down his cock while you bite down on the back of his neck.

It doesn’t take long before he’s falling apart with a soft cry of your name. 

You watch his whole body stretch and flex as he comes. You catch the mess spurting from his cock in your hand as you stroke him through his release. His forehead hits the mirror with a small bang, as his body shakes against you. 

You stroke him until his hips are squirming in overstimulation, until his hand is moving from the basin to rest over yours to stop you. 

Ignis, he still looks forlorn, whatever emotions were plaguing him still are. You know you have no hope of understanding his nightmares, of how it must feel to have to navigate this world in the dark. But you can be there for him, help him when he doubts himself, try to distract him from his own mind and then maybe, once Noctis returns, he will be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Comments and Kudos loved  
> Come find me on Twitter and Tumblr as TehRevving


End file.
